


Night out

by Solvilein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After hunt celebration, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tattoos, You are a hunter, is that a thing?, it should be a thing!, it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solvilein/pseuds/Solvilein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you finished a hunt quiet succesfully you think you should celebrate it. While doing so you meet a certain stranger. Why not celebrate together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are a lot of firsts for me in this fic:  
> It is my first one for supernatural,  
> my first reader-insert fic and most importantly my forst one in english since it's not my mother tongue.
> 
> I really hope you could give it a try anyway, and maybe even let me know what you think...it would mean a lot!  
> So...I hope you enjoy!

You kind of knew something was off with the guy you picked up at that bar tonight. Something strange you couldn’t really place. In a good way.

But the hunt today just went great, adrenalin still pumping through your veins, monster dead, people saved and you just wanted to celebrate a little.

You have been on this particular hunt for almost a week – was a nasty surprise when it turned out that there wasn’t only one ghost but two – twins. Anyway, the cut on your arm should be healing nicely, you haven’t even needed stitches. And after you finally managed to dug out twin number two and salt and burn him you weren’t exactly in the mood to just go to bed and sleep it off. Nearly getting hurt fatally sometimes did that to you. Well, it wasn’t as if anyone was going to judge you. You hunted alone and so far that had worked out pretty well. And going out today would certainly help fighting against the loneliness.  
You didn’t bother with fancy clothes, just tight jeans and a plaid shirt, you hair in a ponytail would do.

So while you sit at the bar and drink your first beer, you are surprised when some stranger sits down right next to you and starts talking.  
“You look as if you could need a little company.”, says a deep voice.  
“Do I?”, you answer, smirking. HE looks dashing - as if jumped right out of a GQ Cover.  
“Drinking alone isn’t nearly as much fun. Believe me. Don’t I know it.” You are pretty sure that you actually did know but didn’t feel like sharing. This is supposed to be a fun night, isn’t it?  
“Okay, then”, you sit up a little straighter. “I just finished a job in this town today. Care to celebrate with me?” He smirks.  
“Sure, since I seem to have lost mine today.” He answers. You look into his eyes - a piercing green – and want to apologize but he doesn’t seem to be too sad about the whole thing and shrugs it away.  
For a second you think about how pissed you would be, should you drive through the whole country to find the job already done. A second later you remember that the majority of people don’t work in the same line as you do and you smile. A little distraction wouldn’t do any harm, right?  
“Dean.”, he smiles a gorgeous smile and offers you his hand and it’s that moment that you know what you are in for, today. You shake his hand and give him your name in return.

Originally this wasn’t supposed to be happening, hell, it wasn’t even something you thought you were capable of that easily. It’s not that there weren’t any offers at hand. And it definitely was something you liked to play with – men, that is.  
But usually it didn’t get this far. Just a little banter, a mischievous smile, a wink, working them up a little. Then leave with that certain knowledge that you couldn’t just kick ass supernatural style.  
But there is just something about this guy  
What brought you back to this moment. Rough hands slide over your body while you are pressed against the door of your motel room.  
So, while this didn’t usually happen - you found that you couldn’t care less. Piercing green eyes roamed over your body and you let out a small moan.  
And that does it for you. No time better than the present. You can as well take what you like.  
You bring your hand to his cheek and let your thumb caress his stubble. For a split second he looks at you confused, then you have him turned around and press him against the door. He smiles wickedly.  
“I like you more with every second.” He growls. Instead of answering you pressed your mouth against his again and while turning him around pushed him towards your bed.  
He let you guide him and while pushing him down and straddling him, you grip the hem of his shirt and take it off.  
But then you stop breathing. And it’s not just from the sight before you.  
“Like what you see, princess?” he smiles but you are distracted now. Slowly, you bring your hand to the tattoo on his chest.  
“What’s that?” you ask as your index finger traces the contour of the symbol you know too well.  
You’re not sure yet if this is a turn for the best or the worst.  
“It’s nothing”, he says and closes his eyes again. “Just the usual anti-possession mark, yes?” you reply quickly distracting him with more touches but at the same time using more force to straddle him down – just in case. This is kind of a turning point.  
“Yes…”, he answer and you are not quite sure if he answers your question or is too lost in your hands on his body. “Wait –what?” he seems to catch up and you can feel him tense up. 

You remember faintly why you usually don’t do this kind of thing – who knows what he will do next? So you do the one thing that comes to mind – take your shirt off. Maybe you should think about your priorities later.  
He’s still a little distracted and you think that’s a good sign. You slowly turn around to show him you shoulder.  
“You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” You say quietly.  
Granted, it’s a little hidden, there are more, some supernatural. Some not. There may or may not me one that is just a symbol out of your favorite book series.  
You shudder, as you suddenly feel Deans hand tracing the tattoo just as you did before with his.  
“Beautiful” he whispers and turns you back around to face him, careful after he spotted the cut on your arm.  
“So, that was your job here, yes?” you smile because you are quite sure what comes next.

“Want me to compensate for your trouble of coming here only to find the job already done?” you smirk and observe his smile turning into an insinuating smile.  
Maybe you should do this more often after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading!


End file.
